


love is more than need and devotion combined (surely you remembered that)

by DeadAndAlive



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, POV Tom Riddle, it's based on that fic, love is touching souls (surely you touched mine)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadAndAlive/pseuds/DeadAndAlive
Summary: You said I looked like someone who needed to be saved.I denied that claim to high heaven.You quickly showed me what happens in the future.I now felt like a liar and a sinner of the deepest circle of hell.You said you were taken to where you were most needed,And I was about to make a big mistake when you arrived.I believe that we saved each other.You didn’t deny any of that.A poem dedicated to the fic,love is touching souls (surely you touched mine)byToAStranger
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	love is more than need and devotion combined (surely you remembered that)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToAStranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [love is touching souls (surely you touched mine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937535) by [ToAStranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger). 



> While this was made for English class, I decided to post this too because I love ToAStranger's Tomarry fic, "love is touching souls (surely you touched mine)" and made my day. So to anyone reading this enjoy!
> 
> Cheers.

You were someone out of time,  
You were an enigma confusing me.  
You wormed your way into my heart, and taught me how to love,  
You taught me that love and loss should be normal to me. 

It wasn’t normal to me. You taught me to feel that way.  
You showed me how much compassion and love fueled you.  
All I wanted was the knowledge you held.  
That quickly changed when you taught me to love.

* * *

You weren’t from here, you made that clear to me the day I met you.  
Still, I welcomed you into my home, and you made it your own too.  
We searched for countless ways to get you back.  
One night, you told me about my future and how I ruined it.

* * *

You knew kindness while I merely imitated it.  
We talked about fears and secrets and my thirst for knowledge left.  
You said love was powerful. I called you a liar.  
That changed just as quickly when you left.

* * *

Our souls met before. I was sure of it.  
You grew silent but you didn’t deny it.  
When you said that most good things were messy,  
I believed you then.

* * *

You taught me lesson two;  
Recognize what is wrong, and appreciate what’s right.  
You said you knew me better than you knew yourself  
And I couldn’t deny anything.

* * *

You said I looked like someone who needed to be saved.  
I denied that claim to high heaven.  
You quickly showed me what happens in the future.  
I now felt like a liar and a sinner of the deepest circle of hell.

You said you were taken to where you were most needed,  
And I was about to make a big mistake when you arrived.  
I believe that we saved each other.  
You didn’t deny any of that.

* * *

I tried to fix my mistakes; you said the one I wanted to fix was impossible.  
You said that if you knew, you would have told me.  
I believed you then like I should have the whole time.  
I gave you the mistake I tried to fix and you cradled it like it was a miracle.

You asked me if I wanted to make those kinds of mistakes again.  
I said no.  
I asked you why you were so kind.  
You didn’t know and just said you just had a lot of luck and love.

* * *

When I awoke, I called for you and you answered;  
I couldn’t do anything about the nightmare I had,  
But you listened and confessed your own.  
You said you felt guilty but all I heard was how compassionate you were.

* * *

I said that I loved and cared for you despite not feeling it since I was a boy.  
You were overwhelmed and left me to my lonesome for a few hours.  
Before you left, I apologized and you forgave me.  
I was overwhelmed with your kindness while you were overwhelmed with my devotion.

When we arrived home, we talked about my gratitude and your kindness.  
I didn’t pretend to understand your actions but I knew my love for you.  
You’ve left me angry, confounded, and more frightened than I ever been.  
Now, my lips are raw from the thought of you.

* * *

You said to kiss you and I did.  
There weren’t any fireworks, no sparks of any kind.  
But there was electricity; there was a magnetism when we kissed.  
You reluctantly went out of my embrace and we continued working.

* * *

We learned about each other for the last two nights you were here.  
We learned everything about each other by the time we had to leave for the party.  
When we kissed at the countdown, I haven’t felt this emotion since I was a mere boy.

* * *

Years passed by after you left.  
I still searched and kept finding ways to be with you again.  
When I finally found it, you were almost to your knees.  
All I did was smile and say, “Hello.”


End file.
